It's Just An Illusion
by BunnyX3
Summary: Alicia Corey was well known in school for being the 'shy coward' even though she knows that being shy is not her true self. But why? She encounters the truth when the chance to audition for the famous school band 'My Candy Stars' occurs...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

New place, new home, new people, new school, and most of all, new life. The girl strolled along the path as she made her way towards her new school, in this totally fresh place. Ultimately, life has presented her the wish she wished for; the inception of a new life. The sunshine was beating down her back as she continued along the path to her new high school. She had to admit that she wished for that specific wish just because she wasn't satisfied with her past. At least, she had no need to be concerned about her past any more. Whatever that had happened, she felt delighted by leaving her old school.

The girl paused and kicked a pile of dead leaves at ther feet before continuing. Eventually, she came to perceive that she must abandon her old memories in order to develop fresh ones during her new beginning. But what is this anxiety?

The girl paused outside the entrance of a school. The breeze blew in the face, disordering her neatly combed hair as her side fringe fell over her face. Looking up, she noticed a metal sign tightly nailed onto the brick walls. She dug her fingers into her hair and analysed the sign. "Sweet Amoris High School," she mumbled to herself.

Adjusting the strap of her black shoulder bag, she turned towards the school gates and began to approach it. The sunlight was unexpectedly bright, hence she attempted to shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight. Sweet Amoris students poured into the school gates and the girl was positioned and glanced around. A natural green field was located opposite the school entrance. She had spotted several dozens of trees scattered around the field and a children's playground in the far distance. Inhaling, the fresh air, she stepped into Sweet Amoris. Her ideal life shall begin here.


	2. Chapter 1

Half a year rapidly flows past. Up until now, things have never became any better. Alicia picked up her pencil with two fingers, then enabled it to drop at a low height. She repeated the same action again, and again, and again. Disinterested in her surroundings, she sighed and dropped her pencil once more. The pencil rolled off the table and stopped at the feet of a blonde.

Alicia looked up. The blonde's name was Amber. Amber was well known throughout school for being pretty, smart and athletic, which Alicia doubt she was. Athletic, that's more of a myth. Smart, it was unbelievable that a number of people actually believed in her lies, well, if Peggy's information was true. She claimed that Amber had stolen the exam answers last year. Pretty, Amber's golden hair rippled down her back and her cerulean eyes winked at her. Alicia watched her smile, the innocent smile of sunshine, yet it was also the smile of chaos.

Alicia closed her eyes for several seconds before beginning to walk away. She was familiar with the outcome only to find herself being dragged back again. Amber grinned while gripping onto Alicia's shirt. Her two allies, Charlotte and Li, positioned behind her, mumbling and giggling. Amber laughed, "seriously, a pencil with pink flowers? How old are you? 7? Or are you 6? And what's up with the clothes you're wearing?"

"N-nothing, and give it back!" Alicia hissed.

"Pfft, stop acting like a baby. Grow up! And you have a couple of spare cash eh?" Amber continued.

"Me? I don't have any money. Now leave me alone!" She replied, beginning to feel irritated.

"Really?" Amber smirked. In a flash, her arm shot out and grabbed Alicia's purse. Li raised her finger at Alicia and chuckled, Charlotte and Amber followed. "Lying eh? Coward!"

Gritting her teeth, Alicia stared menacingly at the trio and clenched her fists behind her back. The trio glared at her for the last time before storming out of the classroom. Alicia glanced around, the deserted classroom was nothing, but table, chairs, the whiteboard... and of course herself. Litter scattered across the floors and a gush of wind entered through the window.

_Why do I have to be such a coward? I couldn't even stand up properly for myself. Why do I have to be in Amber's control all the time? This is not me at all._

The only other options were to inform the principal or the student body president about Amber. But what will they do other than to exclude Amber and her friends from school? Will that improve the situation at all? Last time, the Principal have even threatened to exclude Alicia. Teachers are useless when it comes to bullying. The films everyone watches are fake, the TV shows everyone knows shields the truth, the books everyone reads were all fiction. If teachers have committed anything to this situation, there would have been a significant different from this moment, and the beginning of the year.

But it's impossible for Alicia to allow herself to remain in her current situation for the rest of her life.


End file.
